A Playful Interlude
by Misfitschibis
Summary: Wheatley has a little fun with the fact that Maryx IS feline in nature.  -takes place somewhere between chapters 6 and Ten of "Fun with Maryx and Portals"


Day's had passed.

Maryx did have an internal clock, however it was entirely up to herself if she actually paid any attention to it. Now however, she was sure days had passed.

And for once, she thought as she walked on all fours, Wheatley behind her curious as ever. Not noticing that her ears sticking out of her head like airplane wings rather than fans, a sheer sign of 'im not happy atm coem back l8tr kthxbai'

His babbling was actually grating on her circuits.

She noticed she'd drained her power again, having given some of it again to Wheatley who didn't understand the concept of "eating things will give you energy again" yet. She turned a corner and found one of the random observation rooms littered around the facility with the useless computers and monitors and slightly orange yellow dingy floors and walls, Wheatley questioning her direction.

"Hey! Where ya' going? What are you doing?" he watched her from the doorway as she sniffed around for anything and then unceremoniously curled up on the floor. "You...You having a little break now huh? Maryx? Helloooo?"

"Yes," She replied simply, patting the space next to her with her tail inviting him to join her. He joined her, and sat with his back propped up against a computer tower of some kind, while she turned herself to the side facing him, letting her optics shutter shut and her ears droop sleepily.

"Oh you're going to take a little nap now, I'm sorry, Proll'y cos I took most of your power...I'll just sit here and um...wait I guess." he drummed out a beat on his thighs idly.

"hmm." Maryx hummed neither to reply or confirm his thoughts.

An hour passed-

"Oh look a bird, wonder how it got in here"

during which Wheatley wandered the room he was in-

"Aauum, hm, huh huh huh. Ooh that's a funny noise isn't it? GAH! Ah bit meh twunge! Oo didn't twell meh I could do dat!"

-not that there was anything really interesting in there-

"Huh that' bird is back. Maybe it's stalking us. Ooo creepy bird."

-Talking to the sleeping form of Maryx,-

"Ba ba ba baddah ba ba badddah ba ba da ba..."

-which was interesting, as her ears twitched and tweaked when he did so, -

"Oi, Mare, Yo...no nope you're still sleeping. Sleeping sleeping sleeping sleeping...Oh ha! Look at you're little ears! That's kinda funny how they move like that, up and down and flat like that!"

-so he had a feeling she was actually paying attention to the things he said. She just wasn't talking for the moment.-

"Hey...if you can hear me. Remind me NOT to jump on things."

He slumped down next to her again, and watched her tail wriggle in her sleep. Like a cat...

"Wait...she IS a cat...thing...ish...whatever." he thought aloud, squinting his optics and shoving his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

A minute passed, with the thought of 'She is a cat of some kind' in his head.

"I wonder," he reached over hovering his hand over her gently rising and falling side,-

("If you're an android, why are you breathing?"

"It comes from being an organic, breathing comes naturally because your brain tells your lungs to do it involuntarily, so because my brain came from my organic body it still tells my lungs to breathe, even though I have no lungs,"

"Oh..." )

-as though she would wake up from him moving. Wondering if she would be offended.

"Of course not..." he ruled out. Maryx encouraged him to be curious because it brought answers to the questions he wanted answers to. Whether or not she told him this because she was a cat (after all cats and curiosity go paw in paw ) he wasn't sure. But regardless he ran his hand down her side rubbing it.

"-rrrrrrrrrrr-"

He covered his mouth snickering at the purring he was rewarded with. Quickly but gently picking her up and dragging her sleeping form onto his lap and petting her as he would an actual cat. Making her purr a little louder.

"Hee hee hee, Pretty kitty kitty kitty kitty. She likes it when Wheatley pets her doesn't she?"

"rrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Mi-aow! Mi-aow! Goes Mare-mare yeah?"

"rrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Wha is tha? What's that noise? Is that Wheatley riding in on a motorbike!"

"rrrrrrrrr"

"Nope! It's just Mare-mare sitting on my lap...being petted by me!"

"rrrrrrrrrrr"

"How about we get the pretty kitty some milk an-"

"Rrr- Okay I draw the line at stereotyping my species,"

"GAAAH!" The mech flung Maryx off his lap like she was red hot. She only snickered and stretched out on the linoleum floor her tail waving high in the air.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" He held his legs to his body with his arms, frightened.

She snerked and rubbed her head up against his side purring affectionately at him, " and you were touching me while I slept who's the creepier one you or me yeah?" She stood up bipedal once more, offering her hand to help him to his feet.

He pouted, crossing his arms as he stood up on his own, following her out when she started off again. "You could hear me?"

"The whole time, I have to say thank you though that felt nice. No one's petted me like that in a long time."

"Oh, um...You're welcome?"

"You're funny."

"And you're a giant talking walking cat with a bloody plug for a tail."

a sigh and a chuckle, "Come on, we have a gambler to save."


End file.
